1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a resource allocating apparatus and method for machine type communication (MTC), and more specifically, to a resource allocating apparatus and method for MTC, capable of improving service efficiency of MTC by allocating MTC device identifiers, an MTC device using the resource allocating apparatus and method for MTC, and a data transmission and reception method for the MTC device.
2. Related Art
Machine type communication (MTC) or machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is a form of data communication which involves one or more entities that do not necessarily need human interaction. Service optimized for MTC differs from service optimized for human-to-human communication. In comparison with a current mobile network communication service, MTC service can be characterized by a) several market scenarios, b) data communication, c) lower cost and less effort, d) a potentially very large number of communicating terminals, e) a wide service area, and f) very small traffic per terminal.
MTC may appear in various service forms. An MTC scheme is a primary issue in the fields of Smart Metering, Tracking & Tracing, Remote Maintenance & Control, eHealth, etc.
Lately, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been working on MTC standardization for intelligent communication between humans and objects and between objects.
MTC service is a service for information exchange between machines or between a machine and a user. Methods for providing MTC service for MTC devices has been based on mostly a wired network when the MTC devices exchange information with an MTC server through a wireless network.